


12:21 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of one hungry porcupine approaching Reverend Amos Howell caused his eyes to widen.
Kudos: 1





	12:21 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

The sight of one hungry porcupine approaching Reverend Amos Howell caused his eyes to widen as he attempted to enjoy lunch near the Kents' farm.

THE END


End file.
